


I'm Possessed

by blue--phantom (twilightscribe)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Drabble, Hair Kink, Kink Meme, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/blue--phantom
Summary: He’s not entirely sure what it is about Wesker’s hair that he finds so… appealing.





	

He’s not entirely sure what it is about Wesker’s hair that he finds so… appealing. But he does.

Late into the evening when it’s just the two of them left in the S.T.A.R.S. offices, he’ll come in to find that Wesker’s still at his desk, reading reports.

There’s an established routine now. Oddly enough, it’s incredibly domestic. Or, at least, Chris thinks so.

He brings Wesker a mug of coffee, one that he made personally and has seen to the fixings. It’s always to Wesker’s exacting preferences and Chris has studied those until he could do them in his sleep. And he’s had other lovers before, but he’s never taken the time to memorize and learn how they take their coffee.

And then Chris will perch himself on the arm of Wesker’s desk chair, leaning against the back of it and running his fingers through Wesker’s hair.

It’s not even a conscious gesture at this point, it’s become intrinsic to the evening routine.

Wesker’s hair is surprisingly soft. It reminds Chris a lot of the expensive sheets that the man so favours and he likens it to strands of silk slipping through his fingers.

For Chris, it’s soothing. He slips into a trance of just running his fingers through the blond strands until Wesker clears his throat or shifts, a signal that he’s done and they can leave for the night.

Sometimes it takes a little longer for them to leave.

The surprising thing is that Wesker allows him to do it.

Chris doesn’t really understand that. The man isn’t overly affectionate and he doesn’t mind that; he’s got no illusions that their relationship is what it is. He doesn’t need the extra frills. But it’s so… strangely intimate that he doesn’t really understand why Wesker allows it. But it’s become such a part of routine, such a point of fascination, that he’s afraid to ask.

He doesn’t want it to end.

Perhaps Wesker finds it just as pleasurable as Chris does, just for different reasons.

He certainly doesn’t complain when Chris pulls it during sex, dragging his nails along the scalp and likely leaving welts in his wake.

No, instead Wesker fucks him _harder_.

Chris loves every moment of it.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Words:** 375 words
> 
> Written for [this prompt](http://re-kink-meme.livejournal.com/514.html?thread=205314) on the long dead Resident Evil kink meme. Because if anyone needed to know things about me, it's that I trawl through long dead kink memes for prompts and proceed to fill the fuck out of them. You can also find me [on tumblr](http://graysonflynn.tumblr.com/).


End file.
